Kago Ai
Aipi |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 155cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, actress, author |active = 2000–present |agency = |label = zetima (2000–2007) in da groove/Columbia Japan (2008–2010) P-Vine Records (2010–201) Ifuu Hyouhyou (2014-present) |mcolor = |group = Morning Musume |generation = 4th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, W, Tanpopo, Minimoni, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, 3nin Matsuri, Happy 7, SALT5, H.P. All Stars, Girls Beat!! |blog = |twitter = |sig = Kagoautograph.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Kago's Autograph }} Kago Ai (加護亜依) is a Japanese pop singer, actress, author and Guinness Book of World Records breaking hula hoop player. At age 12, Kago was one of the four winners of the Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition held by UP-FRONT AGENCY in 2000, which led to her admission into the popular girl group Morning Musume as a 4th generation member. In the same year, she became a founding member of Minimoni. In 2004, she graduated from both the groups and formed W with Tsuji Nozomi. After a series of scandals, she was dropped by her agency. Kago is currently working towards rebuilding her career, but is still followed by scandal. In 2014, she formed a group called Girls Beat!! which she graduated from on February 2016. History ]] Early Life Kago Ai was born in Yamatotokada, Nara, Japan on February 7, 1988. Her mother's maiden name is Kago Aki. Her biological father's name is unknown. 2000 On April 15, at age 12, Kago succeeded in being inducted into the idol group Morning Musume. She joined as a part of the fourth generation alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika and Tsuji Nozomi. Kago debuted on Morning Musume's ninth single, "Happy Summer Wedding," with her album debut on the group's fourth album, 4th Ikimasshoi!. Kago and Tsuji met during the auditions and when they both found themselves in Morning Musume they became fast friends. The two were the youngest members in Morning Musume at the time and as such, took it upon themselves to become the hyperactive troublemakers of the group. Although at first, both girls were shy about being on camera, they soon warmed up to being recorded. Kago and Tsuji were accepted by Morning Musume's fans quickly and they ended up being dubbed "The Twins" due to their similar looks and personalities. The girls each developed a strong fan base, although fans found it difficult to think of one without the other. As well as being known as "The Twins," Kago and Tsuji were also known as "Two Top" as on the television special, Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!, they were both found to be the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the second least knowledgeable. In June, Kago, alongside fellow 4th generation member Ishikawa Rika, joined the already-established subgroup Tanpopo. They teamed up with remaining members Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari forming the group's 2nd generation. In late 2000, Yaguchi Mari had an idea for a subgroup whose members were 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) in height or shorter. Yaguchi and Morning Musume's songwriter and producer, Tsunku, selected Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi to join the new subgroup, and the trio began performing in concerts as Minimoni. American-born Mika Todd of Coconuts Musume was later added into the group, and Tsunku made them official. Their debut single, "Minimoni Jankenpyon!," released in January 2001, became a #1 hit. 2001 In July 2001, Kago participated in Hello! Project's 2001 shuffle unit event as a member of 3-nin Matsuri, competing against the other two units, 7-nin Matsuri and 10-nin Matsuri, for sales. 3-nin Matsuri's single, Kiss! Summer Party, was released on July 4, 2001, and the song outsold the other unit's singles by a wide margin. 2002 In 2002, Kago participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled "Angel Hearts." She also released a duo photo book with Tsuji Nozomi. Kago continued as a member of Morning Musume during 2002, as well as in Minimoni. However, Tanpopo was reformed in July 2002 and Kago, Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari "graduated" from the group. Kago participated in Hello! Project's 2002 shuffle unit event as a member of Happy 7. 2003 In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Kago was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles with the group before the groups merged together again in Spring 2004. Kago participated in Hello! Project's 2003 shuffle unit event as a member of SALT5. 2004 In May, under the arrangement of the Up-Front Works Agency, Kago and Tsuji formed a new pop duo, W, which eventually released a total of two albums and six singles. In July, Kago and Tsuji's final single with Morning Musume, "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari," was released. In August, Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi graduated from Morning Musume together, whereas Minimoni went on an indefinite hiatus. In December, Kago, along with all 46 contemporary Hello! Project members, formed H.P. All Stars, to perform "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". 2006-2007: Scandal On February 9, 2006 it was confirmed that the magazine FRIDAY (the same one that prompted Yaguchi Mari's sudden departure from Morning Musume) would publish photos showing Kago smoking. The legal age for smoking in Japan at the time was 20, and Kago had just turned 18 two days prior to the incident. On February 10, Hello! Project issued a press statement saying that the singer had been suspended "indefinitely.""爆笑問題太田、加護喫煙を“暴露”してた！？ " (in Japanese). Zakzak. 2006-02-10. According to an interview in the March 9, 2007 issue of Friday, Kago revealed that she had been serving tea, answering phones and doing assorted secretarial work at the Up-Front Works Agency since January 23, 2007, when her employers found it fit for her to return to Tokyo, after she spent most of 2006 in seclusion at her family's residence in Nara. In the same interview, Kago claimed to have undergone several changes in regard to her outlook on life, to have become more responsible. Additionally she met up with other members of Hello! Project for the first time at Yokohama Arena, after a lengthy period of time, though the group apparently couldn't quite recognize her at first, given the fact she had lost some weight. The agency said that they were working on her comeback, though the details were not made clear. On March 26, 2007 following a newly publicized scandal involving Kago dating a 37-year-old man, as well as smoking again, it was announced by Up-Front Works that her contract had been cancelled.Kawaguchi Yuukichi. "加護亜依　一部報道記事について" in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2007-03-26. 2007 On May 5, the Tokyo Broadcasting System's newscast reported that Kago's mother was trying to sign her to a new talent agency in her hometown of Nara. On August 25, an interview with Kago's mother in the magazine Josei Seven, revealed that after parting company with Hello! Project, Kago left Japan to reside in New York City. 2008 On April 6, it was reported by Yahoo! News that Kago was returning to the entertainment industry. Also, in an interview by OhmyNews, Kago admitted that she had started smoking to feel more like an adult, without realizing the impact it would have on her peers and young fans. She stated that she had actually not gone to New York, but rather to Los Angeles for three months in 2007 with her boyfriend. She said she took the trip because she felt like a criminal in Japan. While in LA she met many new people who encouraged her (including Winona Ryder) and was able to reflect on her situation and begin her new life. She also admitted to having considered suicide and inflicted injury upon herself by cutting her wrists. At the end of the interview, Kago states that even though she is now 20 years old and can legally smoke cigarettes, she no longer does or has any desire to do so. On April 24, Kago announced on her personal blog, "Biscuit Club", that she would appear in Hong Kong movie Kung Fu Chef with Sammo Hung. 2009 In October, it was officially announced that Kago would be a presenter on the SKYPerfecTV! Awards 2009 which would air on November 12. On December 21, Kago opened up a Twitter account.http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/3302007 2009: Second Scandal In January, FRIDAY reported a romance between Kago (20) and actor Mizumoto Hidejiro (33), but the rumor was denied by Kago's agency at the time. The matter surfaced again in March, as Mizumoto's ex-wife was seeking damages against both Mizumoto and Kago. Mizumoto and his wife, Asato (25), had divorced on January 8, before the FRIDAY article had appeared. But Asato claims that the reason for their divorce is that Mizumoto and Kago were having an affair. As a result, she was seeking monetary damages, reportedly on the order of 10 million yen from Kago and 50 million yen from Mizumoto. She was also asking for some of Mizumoto's assets and child support for their three children. The judge had apparently already received Asato's claim, which meant that the matter would be taken to court if it was not settled."不倫で慰謝料請求された加護亜依、「悔しさでいっぱい」" (in Japanese). Oricon News. 2009-03-09. Kago met Mizumoto through his mother, the psychic Yoshiko Shimo, whom Kago had often consulted before her comeback to show business. The pair reportedly became intimate after working together on the movie "Benten-dori no Hitobito," which opened in April. Asato planned to submit Mizumoto's script for Benten-dori no Hitobito as evidence. On the back, Kago wrote a message to Mizumoto, which included lines like "I love you" and "If we get married, I want to have a boy""加護亜依の「Ｓｅｘをして下さい」メモを証拠提出！？ " (in Japanese). Zakzak. 2009-03-07. It was also said that Kago had been living with Mizumoto in his apartment in Kanagawa since the end of last year. Asato had obtained photographic evidence of Kago's underwear, clothes, cosmetics, and other items at the apartment."加護亜依の「Ｓｅｘをして下さい」メモを証拠提出！？ " (in Japanese). Zakzak. 2009-03-07. 2010 In March 24, Kago released her first album AI KAGO meets JAZZ ~the first door~. The album sold 527 copies. On August 27, the DVD of Kago's Hong Kong horror film, The Haunting Lover, was released. The movie, which chronicles the fictional story of a poor young man, Leung Kwong, and his struggle to save up to marry the woman he loves, Hsiao Chen (Kago), was met with fairly positive reviews despite having a fairly genre-typical plot. On September 11, Kago held a solo concert at Webster Hall in New York City, which brought about 200 fans. Because it was held on this day, Kago gave a memorial comment in both English and Japanese. Earlier, in June, she had made a comment on her blog that she would like to live in the US someday. 2011 On January 21, "Ai Kago meets Jazz~The First Door Live" DVD was announced and was set to be released March 23rd. On February 2, Kago Ai started a blog on Diamond Blog. In this blog she put a gallery of pictures of herself. Kago announced she would hold two charity events on June 5. In June, Kago announced on her blog that she left R&A Promotions Co.,Ltd in November of 2010 due being unhappy with the direction of her work and was looking for a new agency. On September 6, Kago's boyfriend Ando Haruhiko (44) was arrested on charges of attempted extortion, and affiliations with the Yakuza. Kago herself was taken in for questioning."同棲の男が恐喝逮捕で加護亜依も事情聴取！" (in Japanese). Excite News. 2011-09-07. On September 11, Kago was hospitalized in stable condition after attempting suicide. In the afternoon, Kago hinted at suicide during a phone call with her agency officials, who immediately called emergency services. She was found on the floor of her apartment in a haze, with cuts to her wrist. It was suspected that she also consumed large amounts of medication, and the police investigated this as a planned suicide."加護亜依　自殺未遂…関係者に「これから死ぬ」" (in Japanese). Sponichi. 2011-09-12. On December 6, the president of Kago's agency told Sankei Sports that he planned to sue Kago for 100 million yen in damages. “She cancelled her last job at the last minute and it has been about a year since we’ve truly been able to contact her. Since we love her as a child, we patiently waited for her to come back, but even we have our limits. The lawsuit is for the damages she’s caused the company by canceling her activities and breaking off her contract, which was good until the end of March 2013. It’s likely she has caused more than 100 million yen in damages. I want to hear what she says firsthand before the end of the year in the courtroom.”"“仕事ドタキャン”加護亜依を提訴へ！事務所が１億５千万円請求" (in Japanese). Zakzak. 2011-12-06. On December 21, Kago announced through her blog that she had registered her marriage and discovered that she was pregnant. She thanked fans for watching over her, but no further details were revealed."加護亜依が結婚＆妊娠をブログで発表「普通の穏やかで温かい家庭を…」" (in Japanese). Oricon Beauty. 2011-12-21. 2013 In May, Kago promoted dandelion-tea, and talked about its benefits on pregnancy. On August 15, she announced on her blog that she transferred to a new agency. On October 7, Kago announced on her blog she will be forming a 4 member girl group, the 1st member being herself. The auditions would be held to recruit two to four other girls within the 15-21 age range. The group would be crowd-sourced using lyrics, music, and costume ideas submitted by fans, as well as online voting. 2014 In June, it was announced that her girl group is called Girls Beat!!. They would be releasing their debut single "Sekai Seifuku" on July 22. On October 24, it was reported that there was an arrest warrant out for Kago's husband on charges of loansharking. According to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, her husband had lent an individual ¥2,500,000 at a high interest rate in September 2013."加護亜依の夫に「出資法違反」容疑で逮捕状" (in Japanese), Tokyo Sports, 2014.10.24 As a result, Kago and Girls Beat!! halted all activities. 2015 In March, she was spotted without her wedding ring and reportedly met with a divorce attorney. On April 3, Kago confirmed on her blog that she was filing for divorce from her husband. Once divorced, she planned on resuming activities."加護亜依、5カ月ぶりブログ更新で活動再開を宣言......夫とは離婚協議中." (in Japanese). Trend News (Yahoo). 2015-04-03. However, on April 18, it was reported that Kago "had no money" and the divorce was called off."「お金がないから」夫の元に戻っている加護亜依に“偽装離婚協議”疑惑が浮上中." (in Japanese). Excite News. 2015-04-18. On June 11, it was reported that her husband had been arrested for domestic violence on June 9 stemming from an incident on May 12 in their Roppongi home where he allegedly shoved and kicked her, leaving her with injuries that took ten days to heal."夫がＤＶ逮捕　加護亜依「深夜の絶叫」." (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2015-06-11. Kago agreed to drop all charges in exchange for a divorce, and the divorce was finalized later that month. In August, her contract with her agency expired, and she subsequently left Girls Beat!!. However, in November she announced she would be resuming activities with Girls Beat!!."イベント参加！." Kago Ai Official Blog. Japanese. 2015-11-02 2016 On February 16, it was reported that Kago would be graduating from Girls Beat!! following the conclusion of the group's live event on February 29."加護亜依、3人組ユニット脱退を報告「前向きな卒業です!」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2016-02-16. On August 8, Kago announced she would continue her career as a singer and actress when she remarried."加護亜依、38歳一般男性と再婚 美容関係の会社経営者" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2016-08-08."ご報告。" (in Japanese). Kago Ai Official Blog. 2016-08-08. 2017 On August 29, Kago was announced as the special guest judge for the final round of entrepreneur Horie Takafumi's idol audition that would take place on Horie's Ameba livestream channel on September 10."告知★" (in Japanese). Kago Ai Official Blog. 2017-08-29. Personal Life Family= Kago's mother is named Aki. Her father's name is undisclosed. She has three younger brothers and a sister. Her mother got married at 17 and gave birth to Kago at 19. However, she was divorced before Kago was a 1 year old. She remarried when Kago was in fifth grade, and had three children together with her second husband since then. It was just before Kago joined Morning Musume that she was told about the existence of her real father. She thought that her "father" was the one who had always been with her ever since she could remember. In March 2000, she had to move to Tokyo with her grandmother, Aki's mother, in order to continue her work in show business. On June 22, 2012 at 15:54, Kago gave birth to her first child, a healthy baby girl weighing 2768 grams."加護亜依、第1子女児を出産「幸せでいっぱい」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2012-06-22. A year later, she announced her daughter's name is Minami."加護亜依が娘の名前を公開！！" (in Japanese). Diamond Blog Geinou NEWS. 2013-06-24. On September 23, 2016, Kago announced at a live event that she was pregnant with her second child and her first with her second husband."加護亜依、再婚後初ライブで妊娠報告「しばらくは妊婦さんです」" (in Japanese). Yahoo. 2016-09-23. She gave birth to a son on February 23, 2017."★ご報告★" (in Japanese). Kago Ai Official Blog. 2017-02-23. His name was later revealed to be Yoshitsugu (義継)."息子の名前" (in Japanese). Kago Ai Official Blog. 2017-02-27. |-|Relationships= On December 20, 2011, it was announced that Kago had married a person she knew for some time (Ando Haruhiko, a restaurant owner) and was pregnant. They divorced in June 2015."ご報告." Kago Ai Official Blog. Japanese. 2015-08-09 On August 8, 2016, Kago announced that she registered her second marriage a few days before. It is the first marriage for her second husband, who is an ordinary man 10 years her senior and manages a beauty-related company. |-|Name Meaning= Kago's given name, "Ai", is a homonym for love (愛; ai). Kago has sometimes said in interviews that she was named that by her parents because she was conceived out of wedlock. Written "亜依" it has no real meaning. Profile Stats= * Birth/Stage Name: Kago Ai (加護亜依) * Nickname: Aibon (あいぼん), Kago-chan (加護ちゃん), Aipi, Ai-chan * Birthdate: * Birthplace: Yamatotakada, Nara, Japan * Western Zodiac: Aquarius * Eastern Zodiac: Rabbit * Blood Type: AB * Height: 155cm * Weight: 39 kg (About 86 lbs) * Hello! Project Status: **2000-04-16: Morning Musume Member **2004-08-01: Graduated Morning Musume **2006-02-09: Suspended **2007-03-26: Fired *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2006-02-09: Suspended **2007-03-26: Fired *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Blue *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' Red *'Girls Beat!! Color:' Blue * Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2000-2004) ** W (2004-2006) * Sub-groups: ** Tanpopo (2000-2002) ** Minimoni (2000-2004) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) * Shuffle Groups: ** 3nin Matsuri (2001) ** Happy 7 (2002) ** SALT5 (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other Groups:' ** Girls Beat!! (2014-2016) |-|Q&A= * Hobby: Peeling Pears! * Speciality: Impressions (Gackt), tap dancing * Hobbies: Cooking, diving * Favorite foods: Desserts and ramen * Favorite place: LA, the ocean * Admired person: Natalie Portman Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari Minimoni *Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide *Minihamus no Ai no Uta *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! / Mini Strawberry Pie *Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Minihamus no Kekkon Song *Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ / Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! W *Koi no Vacance *Aa Ii Na! *Robo Kiss *Koi no Fuga *Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! *Miss Love Tantei Tanpopo *Otome Pasta ni Kandou *Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Girls Beat!! *Sekai Seifuku *Mada, Yareru 3nin Matsuri *Chu! Natsu Party Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! Salt 5 *GET UP! Rapper H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Singles Albums Solo Songs *2001 Renai ite Naani? *2004.05.28 Da Di Du De Do Da Di! (Morning Musume cover) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (with Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (with Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (with POCKY GIRLS) DVDs *2008.11.28 Kago Channel (DVD) (Vol.1) *2008.12.19 Kago Channel (DVD) (Vol.2) *2009.02.20 Gekkan Kago Ai - marionnette *2009.02.20 Micchaku Kago Ai *2009.10.25 Kago Ai VS. FRIDAY (DVD) (加護亜依 VS. FRIDAY) *2010.03.25 LOS ANGELES *2011.04.13 AI KAGO meets JAZZ ~The first door Live~ Publications :See Also: List:Kago Ai Publications Featured In Photobooks #2003.11.22 KAGO ai → GO ON THE JOURNEY! #2009.03.08 Gekkan Kago Ai SUPER CARGO #2009.08.27 Kinyoubi (金曜日) #2010.03.25 Los Angeles Books *2008.08 Kago Ai LIVE ~Kago Ai no Miseinen Hakusho (published by メディア・クライス in August, 2008, 175 pages. ISBN 978-4778803384) Works Movies *2000 Pinch Runner (Brief appearance just before the credits, with other 4th gen members.) *2002 Tokkaekko *2003 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! *2003 VICTORY! Futto Girls no Seishun *2009 Ju-on: Kuroi Shoujo *2009 Deng Zhe Ni Hui Lai *2009 Kung Fu Chefs | Gong fu chu shen *2009 Benten dori no hitobito *2009 Hana Oni *2010 Nikushokukei joshi *2010 The Haunting Lover TV Shows *2000–2006 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング。) *2000-2006 Utaban *2001 Bishoujo Kyouiku (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons) *2002 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons) *2002-2004 TinTin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2008 Marco Polori *2010 Yoru wa Bijo Bana (夜は美女バナ) TV Dramas *2001 Kochira Dai-san Shakaibu *2002 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho *2002 Tou-san no Natsu Matsuri *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) (Voice actor) *2002 Angel Hearts *2004 Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai *2008 Tonsure (NTV) *2008 Nihonshi Suspence Gekijō (日本史サスペンス劇場) *2009 Ikemen Shin Sobaya Tantei (イケ麺新そば屋探偵) Anime *2001 Hamtaro Movie 1: Adventures in Ham Ham Land (voice of Ai) *2002 Hamtaro Movie 2: The Captive Princess (voice of Ai) *2003 Hamtaro Movie 3: Miracle in Aurora Valley (voice of Ai) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky Internet *2008-2009 Kago a yo no girl LOVE toku (加護亜依のガールズLOVEトーク) *2010- Gekkan kago SPA! (月刊 加護SPA!) *2010 Gekkan! Kago-chan neru (月刊!加護ちゃんねる) Radio * 2000-2002 Tanpopo Henshubu OH-SO-RO! (タンポポ編集部 OH-SO-RO!) * 2001-2003 Minimoni. no Minna HAPPY! (ミニモニ。のみんなHAPPY! ) * 2003-2004 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) Musicals *2005 Fushigi Shoujo Tantei Cara & Mel, Ma no Violin Dounan Jiken As a hula hoop performer Kago and Tsuji shared the world record for the largest hula hoop spun at 4.08 m (13 ft 4+1⁄2 in) in diameter. They set their record on January 1, 2004, during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. The record appeared in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guinness Book of World Records and was the second time that she and Tsuji have held the record, having previously held the record between January 2003 and June 2003. The record was eventually broken by Ashrita Furman (USA) in September 2010. As an Author On August 25, 2008, Ai Kago released a book entitled "Kago Ai LIVE ~ Kago Ai no Miseinen Hakusho" On a July 13, 2008 post to her personal blog website, "Biscuit Club", Ai Kago describes the book as "a book where I talk to young teens about their various troubles and dreams. Idols-in-waiting, exchange students, high school girls, otaku. The teenage years can be tough, and I had a lot of troubles in those days. But it's important to break through those troubles." Trivia * Kago was crowned the kusojo ("crap girl") of Morning Musume after finishing last in the Mechaike Okajo Taiikusai Special (also known as the Mechaike Okajo Sports Festival). * She was commonly ridiculed for her weight on variety shows while in Morning Musume. * A character she often draws is a cupid-like girl who is usually flying and winking. She uses it mostly for her signatures. * According to Arina Tanemura, the hairstyle of Mitsuki Koyama from her manga Full Moon O Sagashite was modelled after Kago when she was in Minimoni. * She was the youngest person to join Morning Musume, as she turned 12 just two months prior to joining. She held this record for 11 years, until Kudo Haruka joined in 2011, only being the age of 11. *Kago and Tsuji shared the world record for the largest hula hoop spun at 4.08 m (13.4 ft) in diameter. They set their record on 1 January 2004, during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. The record appeared in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guiness Book of World Records. The record was eventually broken by Ashrita Furman (USA) in September 2010. *Her Morning Musume mentor was Goto Maki. *She has said that she wants to move to America in the future. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Tsuji Nozomi) to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, and the fourth being Abe Natsumi. *YouTube celebrity Magibon mentioned being a fan of Morning Musume and supposedly based her nickname, "Magibon" off of Kago's nickname "Aibon". *She is the 3rd former member of Morning Musume to have been divorced. The first two former members were Ichii Sayaka and Yaguchi Mari. *In an appearance on Yoso de Iwantoite (October 29, 2015), she said that she had her first boyfriend at the age of 15, while a member of Morning Musume. He was 17, and a member of a popular boy group. Her friends would ship him in a box to her house so they could date discreetly."加護亜依「15歳の頃の彼氏」を暴露。当時17歳の超人気グループメンバーとは？ " (in Japanese). Excite News. 2015-10-30. See Also *Gallery:Kago Ai *List:Kago Ai Publications Featured In *List:Kago Ai Concerts Apperances Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Official Website (Aibonjour) *Official Twitter *Instagram *Girls Beat!! Profile *Official Website (Archived) *Diamond Blog (Archived) *Ai Kago IMDB *Wikipedia: Japanese, English es:Kago Ai Category:Kago Ai Category:Morning Musume Category:4th Generation Category:W Category:Minimoni Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:3nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:SALT5 Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1988 Births Category:2000 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members from Nara Category:Tanpopo Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Suspended Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Blood Type AB Category:February Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Pocky Girls Category:Soloists Category:Blue Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Girls Beat!! Category:Group Leaders Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Members who are married